A glance at the Past
by Aki-Kuma
Summary: Meet Naru and Gene when they were kids (after they get adopted). They get a new brother who seems to have strange and stronger psychic powers than them.


**London, England**

Two identical boys with fair black hair were sitting under a tree in the park. One was reading a book while the other was lying down on the grass. The latter, Gene, looked at the other and said, "Noll, stop reading and lets go play!"

"Go away, you're disturbing me", his brother replied.

"Come on, you can read when you get home, since that's the only the thing you do anyway", Gene said trying to convince his twin brother.

Noll heaved a sigh knowing that his brother would definitely not give up, and closed his book, "fine, where do you want to go?"

Gene brightened up and dragged his twin brother by the hand, "hurry up and let's go, there's a festival going on in that direction".

'_Not a festival! I hate places with crowds'_, Noll groaned as he was being dragged by his brother.

"Don't complain!" Gene said looking back at his Noll's irritated expression.

'_thump_', Gene collided with the person who ran into him.

"Ouch, sorry, I was in a hurry", the person apologized as he rubbed his head.

"No it's okay, I wasn't paying proper attention either" Gene replied as he helped the person up.

"Thanks, I'm Shino, what are your names?" the kid who looked around 10 years old asked as he got up. Noll and Gene looked with surprised faces when they saw the kid's eyes; one was golden while the other was a bright red colour.

"I'm Eugene and he's Oliver" Gene said pointing at Noll. "Just call us Gene and Noll".

"Shino, what are you doing!? You're not supposed to be outside!" someone from behind yelled as he came running up to them.

"Sousuke" Shino said as his black haired childhood friend who was four years older than him approached them.

"**Don't make those guys even madder, Shino**" Sousuke scolded him in Japanese.

"**It's fine, who cares about them. There's no way I'm going to let myself be locked up again**" Shino retorted back angrily.

Sousuke sighed, knowing that Shino wouldn't go back no matter what. Gene and Noll looked at the two with an interest as they realized they were speaking in Japanese. But before Gene could ask the two that, a group of police officers came running up.

"Run!" Shino yelled as he grabbed Gene and Noll by their arms and ran towards an isolated alley, with Sousuke following close behind.

When they entered the alley, "sorry, but they would have taken you guys in since they saw us together" Shino apologized as he let the others catch their breath.

"Who are they?" Noll asked after he caught his breath, not used to running so much.

"Idiots" Shino replied with anger in his eyes, ignoring the look Sousuke gave him.

"We've caught you now, you have nowhere to run anymore!" shouted one of the officers, who looked like he was the leader.

"Be a good kid, and return to your jail" another said as tried to grab Shino by the arm. But Sousuke, seeing his actions, grabbed the officer's hand and threw him onto the ground with a judo throw. Immediately afterwards, both Shino and Sousuke jumped into action and attacked the group of officers. Gene and Noll watched with surprise as the two continued to knock out people much bigger in size than them.

"Don't move!" the leader suddenly shouted, as he held a knife to Sousuke's throat.

"Sousuke!" Shino cried, noticing that Sousuke had been caught.

"Sorry Shino, I let my guard down", Sousuke apologized.

"Stop talking!" the leader yelled angrily as he made a thin slice to Sousuke's throat as a threat. '_Oh no, he just had to go do that'_ Sousuke sighed inwardly.

"Let go of Sousuke!" Shino yelled, both his eyes flaring bright red, unable to control his anger anymore. The ground shook and cracked, and Gene and Noll struggled to gain their footing.

"Is it an earthquake?" Gene asked in surprise, aware that England hardly ever had any earthquakes.

"No, it's not" Noll replied as he saw the leader being dangled in midair. "It's PK, and a very strong one too".

"Shino, snap out of it!" Sousuke shouted, trying to get Shino back to his senses, knowing that if he didn't, all of them could die.

"…Sou..suke" Shino said, coming back his senses. The ground automatically stopped shaking and the leader of the group of officers dropped down onto the ground anymore.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke asked Shino worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry, I lost control for a moment there" Shino replied. '_Oh right, Gene and Noll are still here_' he realized looking at the two apologetically.

"Shino, you…just now…was that" Gene tried to ask, but stopped when he saw Shino's expression.

"Will you guys play with me another time?" Shino asked as he grabbed Gene and Noll's hands.

"Sure" Gene replied.

"If I feel like it" his twin replied.

Shino broke into a smile, "thanks, well, I better go now" he said as he and Sousuke took off.


End file.
